Power Rangers Meta Morphs
by ConfidentialAuthor
Summary: When the evil Veofarsto awakens, and heads to Earth 10 teenagers are there to stop him.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is the first chapter (it's the prologue) of Power Ranger Metamorph. This is just introducing the mentor for the rangers, the villain, some new characters, the carrier of the powers, and it is not that short or long. Hope you like it! Enjoy! Also, in conversations I use commas sometimes as a pause. Some things may not be true just a heads up.**

/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\

"Are you sure? Because the last time I stayed the night at your apartment with you, Michael had eloped. I missed my best friend's elopement. That doesn't sit right with me."

"Okay, that was not my fault and they are planning a wedding. You know that. And besides, we're meeting everyone in Warrior Heights for a reunion tomorrow since it's been a few months since Susan has been free from work. And since your still in college we haven't seen you as often. It's only logical that I drive you there."

"You haven't? Well we can't have that now can we Luke? Especially since you went to college on the other side of the country while I was still in high school. And now with me in New York at the best dance school in the country we don't see each other as much because dance and creative writing majors don't really have the same schedule. Why not?" Samantha Yocum smiled at her boyfriend.

"I told you I would get you to agree didn't I?" Luke Ford grinned back.

Sam and Luke were on a date for the first time in months. They had decided to go to the Italian restaurant, _Bella Naples_ in Warrior Heights. They had turned their phone's off and left them in their pockets. That night was about the two of them catching up.

"You did, didn't you? But really, I haven't seen anyone in forever! I'm really excited for Spring Break. A week without school work. But after this year I will officially be done with college. I am stoked!" Sam laughed.

"So am I. For totally selfish reasons. I will be able to see you more." Luke said.

"You are sweet, I love you." Sam murmured.

"I love you too. So how is my gorgeous girlfriend doing all alone in New York. I know it gets pretty hot there in the summer and really really cold in the winter." He asked.

"It gets lonely sometimes. No one really likes me because apparently I look to safe and short and carefree to be a dancer which is stupid and sounds stupid when you say it. But, it's not as lonely when you guys visit which is not often but I appreciate it. I have excellent grades and New York is super busy and I work at a cupcake place. Unfortunately there are no dance studios near campus. And, thanks for the compliment Luke." Sam ducked her head, a blush evident on her cheeks.

"Just telling it how I see it. And don't worry. We'll try to visit more even though we're busy nowadays and it costs money we don't really have to fly all the way across the country. And there's only a few more months left in the school year. You can do it." Luke stroked Sam's hand.

Sam's phone buzzed from inside her purse. They ignored it at first because they turned their phone's off. But as Sam's phone buzzed again, they noticed her bag vibrating.

"Sorry I thought I turned it off. Maybe if I tell whoever it is I'm busy and then turn my phone off they'll leave us be. So sorry!" Sam apologized as she took her phone out and pressed the on button.

"No worries, no harm done." Luke shook his head as he waved their waitor down. "Hi, we would like our check now." The waitor nodded and Luke smiled. "So who texted you?" He asked his girlfriend.

But Sam just stared at her phone and didn't answer.

"Sam?"

She still didn't answer.

"Samantha?"

No answer.

"Sam?"

Still nothing.

All of a sudden, Sam pushed up from her seat and grabbed her purse before walking away.

"Woah woah! Sam! Wait! What's wrong?" Luke quickly signed the bill and grabbed their leftovers before running after his girlfriend who had just walked out the front door. By the time he got outside, Sam was a ways away. He only got a glimpse at her before he saw her teleport away in a silver streak.

Luke sighed. They had gotten teleportation available to them a few years ago. He assumed that Sam was ready to go and decided to teleport home. He shoved his hand into his pocket and fingered the ring box in his pocket.

"Guess I won't be needing this tonight." Luke murmured to himself. He ran his fingers through his hair as he walked to his car and drove away.

/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\

At an unknown location, Sam arrived. She finally was released from her trance but didn't remember her previous activities.

"Where am I?" Sam looked around. She saw that she was in some sort of hangar like place. There were steel beams everywhere keeping the roof up and more steel beams lining the walls. The floor was a soft sand and carpet like material mixture. Along one wall there were ten doors, each with a different colored door. There was white, blue, green, black, yellow, orange, purple, silver, pink, and red.

Along another wall was computers, a bunch of buttons and a case that hung on the wall next to the computers. Hanging from the roof was a couple huge lights that were emitting a lot of light. On the wall farthest from where she was, was a gigantic steel door that was chained closed. She's could hear faint roars coming from beyond the doors but she couldn't distinguish what they were coming from. There was a set area beyond a door she found that was an infirmary and a work out area.

Spinning around she felt at peace there. It was simple yet seemed very useful. Sam ran her fingers along the rough wall and realized she was underground.

"We have been waiting for you." A voice said from behind her.

Sam spun around and found a group of five people sitting at a table that had seem to have come from a hole that was now in the ground. The man who spoke sat in the middle. He had no hair, a handlebar mustache and long intricate red and black robes. The second man sat to his right. He also had no hair and a goatee. He was wearing green and black robes.

The three women sat around the men. They all had their hair pulled back into tight french braids. The first women, had red hair and wore yellow and gray robes. The second women had blonde hair and blue and gray robes. And the third women had black hair and purple and gray robes.

"You have?" Sam asked tentatively.

"Samantha Yocum. Silver Ninja Spirit Warrior Power Ranger. Of course we know who you are. You are a legend among our kingdom. On our home planet of Roythea we are divided into kingdoms. You are a legend in ours, Crecarus. I am Prolurq. The other man is Ruycreg. The lady in yellow is Cheol'ohti. The lady in blue is Riylz. And the lady in purple is Daeqed. We are the royal council of Crecarus. And we need your help. Everyone, needs your help." Prolurq sighed.

"Help? What kind of help? How can I help? How did you know I was ranger?" Sam asked.

"There is a being. We can't call him a man, but that is what he is. A man and a being. He goes throughout the universe conquering and destroying and imprisoning many planets and has been doing so for millions of years. He comes from Crecarus. He's coming to Earth. We need warriors to defeat him. No one on Roythea is willing to fight him and his army but they gave us the resources we need to do it. But we have heard of your expeditions as a ranger." Riylz spoke.

"What resources? Who will these warriors be fighting?" Sam questioned.

"Our planet, we are metamorphs. We each have a specific spirit we turn into but we can turn in just about anything we want to. These warriors will be able to harness the powers of Roythea's ancestors. They will be able to transform into their spirit and then they will have many transformations that they'll be able to use. They will be power rangers. They will be fighting Geazies. They are the villains henchmen.

We are in The Underground. This is where the warriors can sleep, train, relax. This is where the zords are kept. No one can get in if they aren't in the system. They will be fighting Veofarsto. He is my brother." Ruycreg looked away after saying this.

"Oh! Well um, this guy Veofarsto, why is he going after Earth? Why is he destroying the universe?" Sam inquired.

"A long time ago, I was married to him. He was the best husband I could ever ask for. Veo, he used to work for the Royal Mystic Guard. He protected the piece of the ancient mystic power of Roythea. It is broken into 10 parts and each part is protected by the ten kingdoms. One part per kingdom. It contains the spirits of our ancestors.

One day, Veo he, he got a visit from a man. He was constantly glancing at me from where I was in the kitchen. It turns out he had been using me as a way to get spies in the castle. This man, was one of them. They reported back to him on the progress of breaking the case that surrounds the mystic power. I am a princess. I don't like to be called one though after what happened. He was my husband and was allowed to enter some of the most sacred parts of the castle.

We didn't know until me, Riylz and Daeqed, who are both good friends of mine, over heard him talking to somebody. He was going to blow all ten castles up and his spies were going to take each mystic power and rule the entire world. We could not let him do that. He had planned everything. From meeting me, to when he was going to murder me! We secretly told the guards that report to the kings, the kings and we came up with a plan. A month later we replaced the real mystic power with fake ones and scattered them on Earth. It was constantly changing and we hoped it would stay hidden that way.

What we didn't know was that Veofarsto had tied his energy to the mystic power. All that means is when the power goes dormant, Veofarsto goes to sleep. When the power is awake, so is Veo. When Veo saw that the power he was guarding was a fake, he went on a rampage. He left Roythea alone. He wanted us to be the last planet he wanted destroyed. Than the power went dormant. Everything was calm for the past 5 million years. But, we can sense the power waking up. And when it does, so does Veo and he will be pissed. He will also know the general area of the power here, in Pasemacres, California. We found out a few years ago and made this. He's after the Mystic power. He will be invicible if he gets it." Cheol'ohti talked. She sounded heartbroken and angry.

"I am sorry he played you like that. But why am I here?" Sam gently asked.

"The rangers will need a mentor. Somebody who knows what it's like to balance ranger and school and family and friends and activities. Someone like you." Daeqed grinned.

"Me? But there is like, a million other rangers who have done the same thng!" Sam protested.

"We know. But we have heard stories about your kindness, compassion, courage, and actions as a ranger. We need you Samantha. Please." Cheol'ohti pleaded, standing up.

Sam sighed. "Only if you call me Sam." She smiled softly.

"Excellent. Come." Prolurq moved to the case near the computers. "The, techy thingies area is easy to operate. Everything has a label to tell you what each thing is and it is above the button. This case has the morphers. Not all the rangers are joining at the beginning." Prolurq continued as he opened the case.

Inside the case were black square morphers. Each had a stripe across the middle with a stripe with each respective ranger color going down the middle. In the middle, was each rangers zords.

"And a few more things. This is accessible through a building we bought for you. We have people going through and turning it into a dance studio. The zords are super friendly and are through that big steel door. Now, I am afraid we are going to have to take your memory of this ever happening. Your memory will return when the power has awoken and chosen it's masters. There are people who work for Veofarsto out there in human form. A few can read minds but only around the time Veofarsto wakes up. Than an hour after he does, they can't." Ruycreg said.

"I understand." Sam nodded. She closed her eyes as the council raised their hands above her head. And then she was gone.

/*\\*/*\\*/*\\*/*\

At Sam's bedroom at her dad's house, Sam is just getting into bed. She was going through her date with Luke that late. She giggled a little and ran her fingers through her long hair. Sam really loved him. She reached for her phone and texted him.

 _'I had a great night. Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow.'_

Sam frowned though when she saw his reply.

 _'That's great Sam. Goodnight.'_

Luke was usually not so hasty to stop talking to her. He usually stayed a little longer to talk with her but today, he just sounded disinterested.

'Maybe he's just tired. Yeah that's it! I'll talk to him tomorrow.' Sam thought to herself. She plugged her phone in and fell asleep.

/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\

*6 Months Later* *Beginning of School Year*

"Yeah but really, at the moment no one has tried to attack earth. It's kinda nice. But I know it's not gonna be like that all the time." Sam said as she moved an empty box to the storage room at Spice Dance Academy in Pasemacres, California.

"Well yeah but you are gonna rock being a mentor. Just be there for them and help them out." Cora Stevenson said. "Now enough about being rangers." She grabbed Sam's arm. "How are you and Luke?"

"Honestly? I feel like something's wrong. We're just not as close as we were before. I know we still love each other but, things are now a little bit tense when we are together." Sam admitted.

"Oh Sam. Give it time. Ryan went through the same thing when I went to college since we wouldn't be together as much. Maybe he's just adjusting to having you so much closer than before everyday." Cora suggested, hugging Sam the best she could with her pregnant stomach.

"Now I have to go. With the baby, Ryan's been worrying when I'm out. Tomorrow you have Toddler Time and you and I both know how crazy they can be. See you." Cora waved goodbye one last time before leaving.

Sam sighed and walked over to her office. She pressed an invisible button on her phone and a slide appeared on the side of the bookcase. She slid down and walked into The Underground. A few months ago on her graduation, she got her missing memory back but didn't remember what really happened before she got summoned.

"Samantha! The power has chosen it's masters. Are you ready?" Riylz asked. She had ran up to Sam when she first walked into the room. Sam looked around the room and thought about it.

"No. But I have to be." She replied. "Bring it on."

/*\/*/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\

*3 Months Earlier*

In a large black spaceship that covered a large area. There was nothing special about it. Just a large black spaceship. But inside, were some of the most feared people in the galaxy.

In the medical bay, a being was laying in a bed. His face was half wolf, half human and had two blue eyes. He had human body that looked as if it was infused with a metal pole with a wolf's tail. He wore bounty hunter clothing but had a couple of swords instead of guns. There were holes in multiple places all over his body.

His eyes snapped open. He let out a long and loud howl that jolted another being awake. She frowned in confusion before she headed the howl. She let out a giggle and clapped her hands. She pressed a button and the being's bindings were released. She then ran to her master and bowed in front of him.

"Your awake! Finally! It's been too long! Oh master! It's, we can't find the power! I am so sorry! We are so sorry! Please forgive us!" She sobbed.

"Timora! Get up! How long have I been out?!" The being grumbled, kicking Timora away. She scrambled to get up.

"Well, you you know, not that long! Not that long at all sir!" Timora stammered.

"How long Timora!" He growled stepping closer to a now composed Timora.

"5 million years." She's stated clearly, now stable.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr!" He kicked Timora away again.

"Master?" Timora asked.

"Prepare the ship. We're heading to Earth. I can sense the power." He growled.

"Yes master." Timora walked away leaving her master to himself.

As she walked away, the being sat on his bed and smirked, revealing sharp teeth all the way around.

"Watch out earth. Veofarsto is coming. And I will avenge Zilyna."

 **So there you go! If you see Veofartso somewhere, it is supposed to be Veofarsto. It's very similar though. The rangers will be introduced next chapter. Only I think seven or six of the ten will be introduced until the middle of the story. Yeah, Sam is the mentor, yeah she doesn't remember her leaving Luke on their date but she told her fellow Spirit Warriors and other rangers that she was a mentor. So, basically everyone she went through rangering with except for her parents. Have a nice day!**

 **Next Chapter: The First Change: Part 1**


	2. The First Change Part 1

**Special Thanks to everyone who submitted an OC and an even bigger thanks to Guest, Stormasius, dsjoshua, , CondorK, and Missalternativegirl. The rest of the people will show up when their ranger does. Have a lovely day and hope you enjoy! And also! Because I was an idiot and didn't mention this earlier, I lost or forgot(somehow but I loose everything so...)the parts where I asked for personalities. So for now, I'm just going off of their likes, dislikes, and hobbies so I can get the chapter done and finish looking for the things you sent me. I will probably at some point redo the story with the personalitites when the story is over or maybe halfway through. I also decided to ignore the crush part of the form because it was too complicated and hard to make sense of in my opinion. Okay now have a nice day reading!**

/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\

A ball of multicoloured light rose into the air above Pasemacres, California. It spun around and around and around before splitting into ten balls of different light. Red, green, yellow, black, blue, pink, white, purple, orange and silver. The lights glowed brighter and brighter before disappearing. In 10 different houses in Pasemacres and other places, 10 teenagers glowed.

The light coursed through their veins and bonded with their DNA. Unconsciously, each teen changed. The power within them settled and fused permanently within them.

Upon waking up, each teen didn't know that they were changed, forever.

/*\\*/*\\*/*\\*/*\\*/*\

Walking down the hallway of Swetherlin High was a boy. He had gray eyes and short black hair and wore a black Imagine dragons t-shirt under a red vest with a hood that had no sleeves, blue jeans, and black converse. He was studying the latest issue of Marvel Comics and was oblivious to the stares he got from the girls. Running after him trying to get his attention was his best friend, Travis Bradley.

"Yo Calem! How was your summer?" Travis yelled down the hallway. Travis had messy short brown hair and green eyes. He wore a black t-shirt and jeans, yellow jacket and yellow and gray sneakers. Calem Ryan turned around and grinned at his best friend.

"Well you should know seeing as we hung out everyday." Calem snorted.

"That we did my friend. Me and my skateboard and you and your comics. Is that the new one?" Travis asked curiously.

"Yeah! In this one, they illustrate each page to show one of the-"

"Don't tell me I wanna read and see it myself!" His best friend grinned.

"Fine! Fine! Oh look! There is Duncan. He's in our homeroom this year." Calem nudged Travis.

"He is? Cool! That dude is the best. Yo Duncan!" Travis shouted across the classroom.

A boy looked up from his seat in the back and grinned. He had short cut brown hair that looked ginger in the light he was standing in and green eyes. Duncan was wearing a green shirt, black jeans, grey jacket with a green army patch roughly stitched to the chest of the jacket. He also had on white slip on sneakers and the black framed glasses he needs to read something.

"How was your break Carson?" Calem asked.

"Great. I made little kids laugh. I helped sick kids in the children's ward at the hospital!" Carson grinned.

"You completed your life goals! I on the other hand did not. All I did was write a very loose plot for my very own comic." Calem laughed.

"You started your own comic! That's like, really great! And besides, not everyone can be as cool as me." Carson smirked as he bowed.

"Hey Travis! I have the candy I promised you last spring!" A girl called out to them from the corner of the room. She had dark brown hair that went into a blonde ombre and went to her shoulder blades and had a fringe framing the right side of her face. Her dark brown eyes occasionally darted around the classroom. "I'll give them to you during lunch."

"Really? Thank you oh so very much for making those excellent treats of yours Amy!" Travis bounded over to Amaryllis and wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah yeah. You'll be begging for more by the end of lunch." She snorted. She pulled her Rascal Flatt's tank top down over her skinny jeans.

"Well you know Travis and his candy. Like two peas in a pod." A fith voice entered the conversation.

The group turned to stare at Lacy Powell. She had bushy, wavy jet black hair that reached to the small of her back. Her almond shaped eyes were brown in color. The teens could hear the rock music blaring from the earbud that wasn't in her ear.

"Just like you and soccer?" Travis asked.

"Yeah exactly like that." Lacy grinned before plopping down into the seat closest to her. The others followed and sat in a seat just as the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class. I am Mr. Rodriguez and I am your homeroom teacher and for some of you, your Spanish teacher. In homeroom you can do whatever you want, I don't care as long as you stay in the room. Some morning you'll have things to do but that's only finishing homework and stuff." Mr. Rodriguez sat down and the room burst into noise.

/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\

"So this is the pathetic place the mystic power is hiding in." Timora smirked. Timora shifted from her black mist form and turned into her true form. She was a pure black being, with bone armor. Her eyes were completely red and she had black stringy oil-like hair.

Timora raised her arms and with them, an army of geazies rose. They snarled and hissed as they wildly looked around. Timora pulled a staff out of her armor and slammed it into the ground. Instantly the monsters stopped moving and faced their leader. She pointed towards a playground in the middle of the city.

The geazies jumped in the air and disappeared. Soon, screams could be heard coming from the playground.

"It will be the first to fall."

/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\

"So you're telling me that writing poetry to you, is like playing the piano to me?" Amaryllis asked the teen walking down the hallway with her after school.

"Yeah. It's calming, makes me feel good. Can be frustrating yes, but not to the point where we start to freak out." He replied.

"Faust why are you usually right about these things?" Amy grinned.

Faust Stein shrugged his shoulders. He had short cut black hair that was combed to the side and brown eyes. He wore a black button down shirt with the collar unbuttoned, black slim fit dress pants, and dress shoes. Faust also wore round half frame glasses.

They walked outside and saw Lacy, Calem, Travis, and Carson. They joined the group and sat in silence for a while.

"We kind of missed the bus." Carson muttered.

"So did we. We helped organize the library a little." Faust spoke up.

"Does anyone still have candy?" Travis asked. The group of teems broke into laughter at the random question. As a group, they started walking towards Waluts, the local hang out.

As they walked pass the local park, they heard screams. They looked around and saw children and parents running away. Hissing and snarling could be heard as they went closer.

"We shouldn't be coming over here. If people are running away we should too!" Amy hesitated from where she stood.

"But if people are still there, we should help get them to safety." Calem clenched his fists before running forward.

"Yeah he has a point." Travis shrugged before running off with Carson.

"We can't just let innocent people get hurt Amy!" Faust pushed his glasses up his nose and left with Lacy.

"I hate it when their right!" Amy groaned as she ran after her friends.

Upon arriving at the park, the teenagers saw a bunch of monsters running around and destroying things. The monsters had dark blue bodies with orange X's covering their bodies. Their heads were metal chess pieces that had glowing green eyes. They were chasing after the people who weren't able to get away.

"What are those things?" Travis asked, slightly in awe.

"I have no idea. But we _have_ to get these people out of danger." Calem ordered. The teens nodded and ran off.

Lacy bolted over to the soccer field where the monsters were destroying the goals and the stands.

"Yo idiots! Stop messing with the field!" She shouted, effectively distracting them. They turned towards her and rushed towards her. Lacy punched one of them in the face, causing him to fall over into the monster next to him.

All of a sudden, she was knocked to the ground by a hard hit to her shoulder. She opened her mouth to shout in pain, but instead a loud growl came out. The monsters around her scrambled back and stared at her from a distance.

"What?" Lacy muttered to herself.

Amy was fighting with Faust as they cornered some into the monkey bar area. Amy swung on the bars, kicking a bunch back into Faust who punched them down. Before they knew it though, they were cornered. Amy desperately tried to move to the right only to be shoved back next to Faust. She jumped up to try to get to the platform a little above them.

What Amy wasn't expecting, was to jump completely over the monsters heads. Glancing down, she saw Faust's surprised face mirroring her own. Faust opened his mouth to speak but instead released a high pitch sound that caused the monsters to fall down. He stared bewildered at a colnfused Amy.

"Hey Carson, remember that fighting camp we went to in middle school?" Travis asked as he smacked away a few monsters with his skateboard.

"Yeah, why do you?" Carson trapped one monsters legs and swung him into a group of them.

"Well yeah, just wondering if it would be helpful right now." Travis howled as he flipped a monster over his head. He stared confused at his friend.

"Probably would help." Carson agreed not thinking about the howling before slamming his foot into the side of a monster sending him flying across the park.

Calem swung his backpack around and knocked a few monsters to the ground. They attacked him all at once and he rolled to avoid their feet from stomping on him. He landed in a crouch and let loose a loud roar that caught the attention of the monsters and the teenagers.

Suddenly, the monsters all jumped in the air and disappeared. The teens regrouped in the middle of the park and looked around.

"What the hell just happened?" Carson grumbled as he looked at his foot.

"I don't know. But we should go." Amy insisted. The teens moved to start walking.

"Not so fast." A blast came out of nowhere and caused the teens to fly back. Groaning they got up. They looked up to see a pure black being with bone armor. Her eyes were completely red and she had black stringy oil-like hair. Behind her were the monsters they were fighting earlier.

"You have something I want." She snarled.

"We do?" Travis asked.

"Yes! The mystic power! I will have it. Give it to me." She demanded.

"Who are you and why do you want this, mystic power?" Calem responded.

"I am Timora. These are geazies, they destroy things. And thae mystic power is my master's. I must being it to him." Timora pulled a sword from her knee and pointed it at them. "So hand it over."

"We don't have any power of any kind. We can't help you." Lacy shouted.

"But you do and you can!" Timora and her geazies started walking forward. "And if you won't give it to me, then I'll just have to take it! Attack!"

 **And here you go! The end of The First Change: Part 1. Sorry if the fight scenes are bad. Remember that the story isn't over yet and that I have time to improve. But thanks for your support and please remember to send in an OC so I have monsters for our rangers to fight! Fight On!**


	3. The First Change Part 2

**Special Thanks to everyone who submitted an OC and an even bigger thanks to Guest, Stormasius, dsjoshua, CondorK, and Missalternativegirl. The rest of the people will show up when their ranger does. And I apologize to Faust's creator. Everytime I try to type in your name it always gets deleted so I'm sorry about that. Have a lovely day and hope you enjoy!**

/*\/*\/*\/*\

"Attack!" The teens tensed and prepared to fight as Timora and the geazies ran at them.

However, as they got closer large blasts pushed them back. The geazies ran away while Timora and the teens looked around for the source of the attacks.

"You'd think you would have given up by now. You of all people should know that I would never let you and your master get the mystic power." A female voice called out from behind whirled around to see someone covered in silver leaning against one of the ramps at the skate park.

"That's a power ranger!" Travis squeaked as he shook Calem's arm.

"Yeah I can see that." Calem murmured.

"You!" Timora growled. She rushed past the teens and swung her sword at the ranger. The ranger blocked her attack and kicked at Timora who caught her legs and threw her to the side.

She landed in a crouch near the teens and sent a few blasts from her blaster towards Timora who fell to the ground. Timora stood up and clutched her shoulder, glaring at the ranger.

"This will not be the last time that you see me! My master will get the mystic power and this pathetic place will be the first place that will be destroyed for your weak attempts to stop us!" She hissed before jumping in the air and disappearing in a stream of black light.

"Are you guys okay?" The ranger asked the frozen teens.

"No! No I am not okay! That, that was stressful! I thought I was gonna die!" Amy yelled.

"Yeah, sorry. It was like that the first time I ever fought evil. Power down." When the light subsided from the ranger, the teens saw a short female. She had dark brown hair that went to a little bit past her shoulders and was curled in a few places and had brown eyes. She wore a green sweatshirt that was way too big for her and the teens could see black shorts peaking out from under that matched her black sneakers.

"Hey guys. I'm Sam. I promise you, I don't always look half naked. This is just my boyfriend's. Would y'all mind coming with me? It kinda has everything to do with her sticking around to interrogate you." Sam smiled apologetically.

"Y'all?" Carson questioned.

"I listen to a lot of country music," She shrugged and started walking away. "Are you all coming?" Sam asked. The teens looked at each other and ran after the ranger.

/*\/*\/*\/*\

The teens looked around in confusion as they approached a dance studio.

"Umm Sam, why are we at Spice Dance Academy?" Lacy spoke up.

"You'll see. This here," Sam unlocked the doors and pushed them open and stepped inside. "Is my dance studio. I opened a couple months ago. Come on follow me." Sam locked the door behind Amy and led the group towards her office. She pressed her finger to a spot on the bookshelf and a hole in the wall appeared.

"There used to be an invisible button on my phone that opened the entrance but this way is safer. You can only get in or open the wall of your finger print is in the database. Just go down, you won't get hurt." Sam smiled gently gesturing to the hole. "It's just a slide."

One by the one, the teens went down the slide before Sam joined them. They looked around in awe at the place they were in.

"Welcome to the Underground." A voice broke through their thoughts. They turned to see a group of people standing behind them. "We are the royal council of Crecarus. And we need your help."

"Millions of years ago a being tried to take the mystic power. The mystic power is the power of Crecarus' founders. They ruled one of the ten sectors of the planet. On our planet we are shifters. We change into animals and have many forms. I am Riylz." Riylz smiled gently.

"I am Cheol'ohti. I used to be married to the man who is trying to get the mystic power. A long time ago, I was a princess and fell in love with him. He used me to get closer to the palace and the place where the power was kept. He tried to take it but the mystic power rejected him. It split into many parts and spread across a certain area of Earth, only to be reawakened when it's found it's true hosts. Those people will become the Power Rangers Metamorphs. Those people are you." She continued.

"Us? We have to defeat some kind of monster army and save the world?" Amy squeaked. "Hehehehe, sorry no can do. I am not a fighter, I am not fit for this! Can't you just tell this power to choose somebody else?"

"The only way to separate you from the power is for you to die. It's how I am now with my Warrior Spirit. I have completely bonded with the spirit of the ninja. It's mine and I am it. Just like how you all will be with your power after you take The Mysp." Sam spoke up from next to Riylz.

"So there's no getting out of this?" Amy asked.

"Well, you don't have to fight. You can just train with everyone and give them directions. If you ever feel like you are ready to fight in person than the spot is yours." Cheol'ohti replied.

"I think I'll just fight. Might as well get used to it now. Right? I'm in." Amy let out a shaky breath.

"Yeah, we're in too." Travis gestured to him and Calem who nodded his agreement.

"I guess it would be cool." Carson mumbled.

"Me and Faust'll do it right buddy?" Lacy nudged Faust who looked deep in thought.

"Yeah. I want to help people." Faust grinned and nodded.

"Thank you. Follow me. Oh by the way, I'm Daeqed. The two men over there are Ruycreg and Prolurq. Ignore the zords in that chamber over there, they're just excited. We have rooms here if you need to stay the night. Here we are!" The last women stepped forward and ushered them to the control room. She grabbed a case off of a hook on the wall and walked back towards the teens.

"For you, Lacy Powell you get the Blue Puma power. Your strong and fierce and elegant. Do you accept this responsibility?"

"I do accept." Lacy grinned as Ruycreg placed the blue morpher into her hand.

"Do you Duncan Carson accept the strong Green Elephant power?"

"I, yes. I do." Carson tossed the green morphed up and down.

"Do you accept the quick Black Bat power Faust Stein?"

"I do. Accept that is." Faust was handed the black morpher.

"Do you Travis Bradley accept the Yellow Wolf power?"

"Of course but no adjective? Not fair dude." Travis shook his head jokingly at the council as he caressed his morpher.

"Umm, okay. Do you, Amaryllis Wayne accept the dangerous Pink Kangaroo power?"

"Again with the adjectives!" Travis protested but was ignored.

"Why is the power dangerous?" Amy asked as she took her morpher.

"Kangaroos are considered dangerously special where your power originates. Don't worry about it." Daeqed waved her hand before becoming serious again.

"And finally, Calem Ryan. As the leader of this team, you must accept the ferocious Red Lion power and all of the responsibilities that come with it. Are you ready for this? Do you accept?"

Calem stared for a long tfime at his friends, the people around them and the morpher.

"I accept full responsibility." He firmly stated as he took his morpher.

"Excellent. We will give you the night to process your decision and what it entails but you must be here after school for training. And you mustn't tell anyone about this. It's too dangerous." Cheol'ohti stated. She lead the way back to the stairs and showed the rangers how to leave. Soon the Underground was quiet.

"Do you think we'll win this fight?" Riylz asked quietly.

"We'll do our eest and work together as a team. That's what's going to help us, be our advantage. But it'll also be our weakness. We need to be careful." Sam answered iuth confidence before she too left.

"This is going to be a dangerous journey," Ruycreg sighed. "But they always are."

 **Hey! So sorry that this is short but I wanted to get something out and since I have writer's block, I decided to end this chapter here.**


	4. The First Fight Part 1

Let me first apologize for not updating. I honestly had stuff written but then it got deleted which is very upsetting so I had to rewrite those and I also wasn't happy with what I had written. I've also have been having a really hard time in my life lately with like, personal issues and I have been working through those. School has also been pretty bad with my math grade and me stressing over every little thing. All of this resulted in me taking a little break. Thank you for being patient! I'm still not pleased with this chapter but I owe it to you to put something out.

 **Special Thanks to everyone who submitted an OC and an even bigger thanks to Guest, Stormasius, dsjoshua, , CondorK, and Missalternativegirl. The rest of the people will show up when their ranger does. Have a lovely day and hope you enjoy! And also! Because I was an idiot and didn't mention this earlier, I lost or forgot(somehow but I loose everything so...)the parts where I asked for personalities. So for now, I'm just going off of their likes, dislikes, and hobbies so I can get the chapter done and finish looking for the things you sent me. I will probably at some point redo the story with the personalitites when the story is over or maybe halfway through. I also decided to ignore the crush part of the form because it was too complicated and hard to make sense of in my opinion. Okay now have a nice day reading!**

/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\

Samantha ran a hand through her hair and nodded at her class. She was currently teaching her 3 o'clock ballet class that occurred every Wednesday. The way she ran her studio, Spice Dance Academy was working well with her employees and dancers so far. Every day was a different genre of dance and at different times were different age groups. The group of teenagers that came by after school were the ones that offered to try out her school.

As she watched her class go through their final exercise, their rond de jambes, she allowed her mind to wander. She thought about her new team and how well they were doing so far. They were now into their second month of being Power Rangers and no major crisis had popped up (aka no monsters or Geazies had shown up to terrorize the town). They were doing fairly well in training and no one had told anyone and nobody discovered what they now were.

Sam was worried about the radio silence from Veofartso and his team but she was also worried about her personal life. Luke and her had been having a rocky time lately with their relationship. They still went on dates and they still loved each other, she knew that. But she also saw how Luke was sort of distant from her and that he seemed slightly angry whenever he looked at pictures of weddings or bridal dresses or engagement announcements. Whenever she tried to ask him about it he would avoid the question and distract her. Sam wanted to press but she also didn't want to press too much. Most days he was himself; no anger, no lingering disappointment, and everything between them was like it was before. She didn't even begin to think he was cheating on her, she knew he would never do that.

There was also the feeling at the back of her mind that she knew why he was pushing her away but whenever she tried to think on why, she would get a huge headache and would have to lie down. There was also the feeling that she was _why_ he was acting differently. Samantha was pulled out of her thoughts by the alarm on the wall going off, signaling the end of class.

"Alright guys! Excellent work today I'll see some of you tomorrow or any other day and whoever I don't I'll see ya next week. Have a wonderful evening," Sam smiled brightly at her class before she walked off to her office. She pulled her hair back into a small ponytail and let out a shaky breath. She knew she most likely had six very impatient teenagers waiting for her and she had to keep her act together. Sam quickly helped her instructors close the academy and made sure no one was still in the building. She then headed back to her office and locked the door behind her.

She went to her bookshelf and paused to pick up a picture of her and Luke. It was when he surprised her with a road trip to Savannah, Georgia and they had stopped at a pier on their third day there. As she thought about the trip, the last one before her boyfriend started acting weird, she felt herself start to tear up. She placed the photo frame back and pressed the spot where she would be able to gain access to the Underground. She slid down the slide and hopped up at the bottom.

"Sam!" She turned to Duncan waving dramatically at her. The rest of the team was sitting near the training room, sweat coating their bodies. They all threw out some form of greeting.

"Hey guys! How's everything? I know the transition from a normal life to one of kicking ass can be difficult, along with not being able to tell anyone," Sam asked. She cringed away from the hugs the guys were trying to offer her.

"Everything's fine I guess. I have a couple free periods in school that I use to do my homework so that's done before I get here," Lacy breathed heavily as she gulped down water.

"Well in the end it'll be worth it. I had to do this when I was a sophomore in high school. I had no free periods, I had dance for multiple hours after, I was trying to repair my relationship with my dad and older sister, who was also a ranger on the same team I was on, make time for my best friend, train to fight our enemy, connect with my Spirit, cook for me and my mom who's a doctor but that was before she moved. And then I started dating Luke and it all got a bit better because he was going through it too, and he understood when I was stressed. Being a Power Ranger is going to be hard. I'm not gonna lie. You're going to have to balance everything that goes on in your life and save the world which is pretty rewarding. It may be hard now but it'll be worth it," Sam gave a small smile to her team.

"How long is this going to be?" Travis asked curiously.

"I don't know. It depends on both sides of the fight. For Veofarsto and his support it depends on how long they wait to attack, what they attack with, how strong the monster is, whether or not he gets impatient. Many things. For us, it depends on how long it takes you to defeat each monster. How long it takes you to meet each requirement for each power up because there are power ups. It depends on what you each take mentally and physically, how hard you train how much you want to win. There's not one thing that could tell us when this is going to end and how hard it's going to be. It's a guessing game the entire way. But I'll be here, and you'll have support from multiple ranger teams," The teams mentor bit her lip for a second and nodded. "Don't worry. You'll do fine."

/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\

"Do you guys really think we'll be able to win? Sam seemed pretty sure but she also seemed upset about something. Maybe she was starting to have doubts about us?" Amaryllis questioned as she chewed her sandwich.

"I think if we believe we can than we will be able to. If we believe we can't then we won't be able to win because we don't think we can. But we also have to work hard," Calem firmly said as he glanced at his teammates. They all nodded in agreement. The teens stood up to throw their trash away when they heard screaming. Looking up they saw civilians running towards them, away from something.

"What's going on?" Duncan grabbed a nearby person who was trying to get away.

"Monster! Big, hairy thing, I don't know man but get out of here! You don't wanna stay!" With that he ripped out of Duncan's hold and took off, never looking back.

"I heard him say monster. Could this be our first monster attack?" Travis asked. The team looked out towards where people were running from.

"I don't know. But people are scared so let's go see what's going on." Calem took off and the rest followed after exchanging determined glances.

They stumbled to a stop and stared at the monster in front of them. It was almost, cute. It had long purple fur and a llama head that had wide green eyes. It had a smooth body and little wings flapped slightly in the air. How could such a cute thing be a monster? And then it opened it's mouth. A loud screech was released and the glass shattered around them, trapping the civilians that were touched by the glass.

"Guys over here! We need to morph!" Calem whispered and ushered his team into the nearest empty store.

"You ready?" He asked nervously. He felt his confidence grow as his team nodded. "Alright then," Let's do this," Calem stood straighter as his team gathered nervously around him. They held their morphers determinedly.

"Metamorph, animal form now!"

 **Same as last chapter, short, not good but at least it's out there. I'm trying to get my life together so bear with me. I understand though if you unfavorite or unfollow this story.**


End file.
